


【GaloLio】貓／The Wandering Cat

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ Lio加入烈焰救火隊(Burning Rescue) 後的時間線。-加洛原本坐在里歐對面用啞鈴做著小重量訓練，看到這個場景就停了動作，挨著少年坐下，腦袋靠上沙發認真地看少年的睫毛，長長的，金燦燦的，感覺像能掛住小小的花瓣。「像個小王子一樣。」少年轉過頭來，反問：「那麼加洛呢？擁有滅火魂的勇敢騎士嗎？」說完笑出聲來。青年覺得那雙眼睛附近真的有金色花瓣撲簌簌地落了下來，魔法一樣。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 11





	【GaloLio】貓／The Wandering Cat

起初他以為那只是夢境，直到手指上那陣濕濕癢癢的觸感持續了一陣並且越發真實，里歐才猛地睜開眼睛，迅速從烈焰救火隊總部那舒適的沙發跳起身來，動靜大得坐在他對面的加洛和艾娜都嚇了一跳。

「怎麼了，里歐？」青年站起身正要走過來，卻被地上那一團白色物體吸引了視線，「哇，是貓！」

「唉？什麼時候進來的？」艾娜好奇地蹲下身，毛色雪白的貓並沒有退縮，徑直在里歐的腳邊盤起身子，一下一下地舔起自己的爪子，正是方才把少年從睡夢中驚醒的動作。

被打擾的少年神情明顯柔軟下來，他試探性地伸手去撓那隻白貓的下巴，小動物頗享受地仰起腦袋瞇上了眼睛。

「這隻貓也太厲害了吧，進來的時候無聲無息的。」加洛正要湊近觀察，白貓下意識地退縮了幾寸。

艾娜揶揄地瞅了青年一眼：「看來加洛.提莫斯的輻射範圍不包括貓。」

「哈？」青年挑起眉毛，滿臉疑惑。

艾娜沒再接話，開始對那隻貓進行評估：「雖然沒有項圈，但毛髮很乾淨，」她提起白貓的前爪捏了捏，「指甲不長，也挺親近人，不太像野貓呢。我去做一份認領通告吧，萬一有主人的話，肯定會很擔心。」少女站起來，轉身朝工作台走去。

里歐朝充滿行動力的少女說了聲「謝謝」，白貓則跟著「喵嗚」一聲，彷彿在模仿他致意似的。少年微笑著把白貓抱進了懷裡，小生物絲毫不掙扎，睜圓了水潤的紫色眼睛回望著他。

被冷落的加洛對此倒沒有什麼不滿，畢竟好看的人抱著好看的貓，那場景自然也是好看的。

——

對於以滅火、拯救居民生命和保護公私財產為己任的烈焰救火隊來說，這隻暫時無人認領的白貓顯然也享受了不錯的待遇。

雷米只吩咐各位隊員注意別讓公物遭到破壞，算是默許了這位不速之客的到來，瓦里斯則指導里歐準備貓喜歡的食物——用無鹽分的三文魚和雞肉罐頭混合成的貓糧。唯有露琪亞的寵物小老鼠維尼如臨大敵，在發現白貓的存在時嚇得直接躲進主人的髮髻之間。

然而這隻貓的習性算得上奇特，對老鼠或是偶爾棲息在休息室窗邊的麻雀這些活物並沒表現出多大興趣，反倒更喜歡呆在人的周圍。它偶爾會在救火隊成員的腳邊走來走去，更多時候是縮在沙發最右側——里歐習慣坐的角落——安靜地觀察身旁的人類，或者睡覺。

加洛嘗試過拿著貓糧靠近白貓，但就算美食當前它也並不總是理睬，通常是湊過身來嗅幾下，等到青年退後幾步才上前開餐，姿態很是高傲。但如果換成里歐來餵的話，就每次都能成功。

小動物對少年的這種親近不僅僅表現在餵食。

救火隊員在總部各個角落待命的時段，里歐一般會在休息室的沙發上閱讀或者幫其他隊員檢查報告——不變的沙發最右側——白貓會爬上少年的腿，踮著爪在那上面來回轉兩圈，然後趴下身開始打呼嚕。

加洛原本坐在里歐對面用啞鈴做著小重量訓練，看到這個場景就停了動作，挨著少年坐下，腦袋靠上沙發認真地看少年的睫毛，長長的，金燦燦的，感覺像能掛住小小的花瓣。

「像個小王子一樣。」  
想也沒想就脫口而出的一句話，大概也是加洛有限的浪漫詞典能找得出來的最貼切比喻了。  
少年轉過頭來，望見對方發楞的表情，反問：「那麼加洛呢？擁有滅火魂的勇敢騎士嗎？」說完笑出聲來。  
青年覺得那雙眼睛附近真的有金色花瓣撲簌簌地落了下來，魔法一樣。

他把盤在沙發上的腿放下，往少年身旁坐得更近，拉起對方正撫摸著貓的那隻手認真地觀察：「里歐的手有什麼魔法嗎？為什麼小動物都願意主動親近？連維尼也是這樣。」他想起小老鼠第一次見里歐時表現出的親暱，還有鄰居那些和他相處得極融洽的大型犬，但凡里歐在場的話，也會先奔到少年身邊搖擺起尾巴示好，哪怕加洛手上拿著堪稱最強誘餌的碎牛肉。

「不知道呢，」少年放下手中的書，若有所思，「我從以前開始就跟動物相處得很好，說不定是普羅米亞的副作用。」

加洛看著里歐坦誠的笑臉，覺得這大概是少年最堅強也堅韌的地方了，在談論普羅米亞——那份燃燒者身份的證明，那過去讓他自由操縱火焰而如今已經消失殆盡的能力時，能表現出這樣的從容和不怯弱。

「好像有科學家說過，動物可以根據本能判斷出人類的氣味是善還是惡，」加洛把少年的手舉起來朝向天花板的燈，白皙的皮膚邊緣半透著光，指節的位置因為經常維修機械結了薄薄的繭，「看來還挺有道理。」

「是嗎，」少年反手扣住青年厚實的手掌，臉頰靠近青年，「那麼你呢，也會判斷善和惡的氣味嗎？」

「當然，本大爺的反射神經比動物厲害。」青年得意地揚起嘴角，另一隻手握住少年的下巴，用手指輕輕揉搓，接著吻住他柔軟的嘴唇。

——

那隻白貓就這樣在救火隊總部留了下來。

艾娜在兩個星期前製作並張貼在附近的通告已經捲了邊泛了黃，貓依然無人認領。於是在某天工作結束後幾個人認真地討論了下貓的去留。

「要給它戴上項圈嗎，然後救火隊的大家一起養起來。」瓦里斯對小動物的愛心顯然最為充足。

「我們的工作性質不適合養寵物啦，長期養貓要負很多責任的。」見露琪亞投了反對票，加洛反問：「唉，你不就養著維尼嗎？」

「因為維尼不需要特別照顧嘛，」露琪亞理直氣壯地回答，「只要防止它吃太胖。」伏在她肩膀上的小老鼠發出了不知是自豪還是抗議的吱吱聲。

雷米建議把貓送到愛心寵物店，倒是艾娜向加洛飛快地使了個眼神，說：「這隻貓最親近里歐，應該讓里歐來決定吧？」

被點名的少年一愣，望向在他小腿旁徘徊的的小生物，想了想：「我認為……不需要圈住它，讓它自由地來和走，去它想去的地方就好。這段時間，我們也沒有給它太多額外照顧，不是嗎？」除去準備簡單的食物和幫白貓洗過幾次澡外，小動物的確沒有過多地入侵他們的日常，大多時候就只是「在這裡」和「在外面」的狀態而已。

沒有人提出異議，於是一切暫時又回到了原點。

在換下救火隊制服、關上儲物櫃之後，里歐在茶水間為貓咪準備了當晚的糧食，手指耍著機車鑰匙的加洛就倚在他身後的沙發上等著。

救火隊總部即便夜晚也是燈火通明的，一旦人少了就會讓休息室顯得有些空曠和落寞。

少年走到縮在沙發右側地板上的貓咪面前，蹲下身，輕輕撓著它的脖頸，小生物很順從地瞇著眼睛。

加洛低頭望著少年蹲下的小小背影，視線釘在那蓬蓬的青檸檬金頭髮和纖細後頸上，突然就動了起來。他走到少年身後蹲下身，大而厚的手掌摸上那脖頸，接著一點點地往上，幾乎能扣住對方的整個腦袋。

「怎麼了？」里歐小聲問，並沒有回頭。

「啊——不知怎麼的手就自動伸出去了。」青年的手指穿插在少年的髮間，輕輕摩挲著，「里歐的頭髮很柔軟，手感跟貓的毛髮一樣。」

「哈哈，什麼嘛。」少年笑著把手從貓咪的下巴抽回，身軀往後一倒，穩穩地落進青年及時伸出的雙臂裡。

——

說來也奇怪，就在他們商量是否正式收養白貓的第二天，小動物照常在下午離開休息室跑到外面去，然而當天晚上和隔天都沒有再出現過。

起初救火隊的大家猜測貓咪也許是散步走得太遠迷了路，連著幾天的巡邏工作都會特地繞路在附近再搜尋一圈，但無果。

他們各自有些擔心和失落，連維尼也似乎因為少了個不帶攻擊意圖的天敵而食慾減少。但那隻白貓本就不屬於這裡的任何人，也沒有任何身份證明，即便不在了，一切也不過是恢復到原先的狀態。於是在繁忙的工作和生活裹挾之下，大家漸漸就不再提起了，包括與白貓很親近的里歐也是一樣。

這本是很平常的一件事。

但加洛.提莫斯似乎並不這麼想。在總部茶水間出入時，他不時會盯著沙發最右側那個角落——那隻不再出現的小白貓最喜歡窩著觀察人類的位置。

看見里歐從淋浴間走進休息室時，青年突然開口：「真的再也沒有出現了唉。」

「嗯？」

「我是說，之前那隻白貓。」加洛放下手上的能量飲料，比劃了下小動物的尺寸。

「也許是聽見我們說要把它圈養起來，就發揮本能先逃走了呢。動物更喜歡自由吧。」少年說這話時語氣平穩，見青年愣著沒反應，他把擦拭頭髮的毛巾搭到沙發上，走到加洛面前，手掌在青年面前揮了揮：「……加洛怎麼比我還失落的樣子。」

「我覺得那隻貓……跟里歐有點像。」

「又想說我的頭髮了嗎？」少年眨了眨眼。

「……」加洛沒有回答。

如果只是頭髮就好了。青年心想。那隻貓就那樣突然進入救火隊大家的視線，誰也不知它從哪裡來，然後在共處一段時間所有人都對它產生了感情後又消失不見，沒有人知道它去向何方。再然後大家就不再提起它——不久的將來，大概也會不再想起它。

——就好像什麼隱喻似的。

休息室就只有他們兩個人，誰也沒有說話。里歐就只是安靜地望著他。

加洛其實也說不清楚那種奇妙的「好像失去了什麼」的情緒，明明他並沒有對那隻小動物付出太多感情。

……也許是因為外形吧。那隻白貓有著觸感柔軟的毛髮和熒紫色的眼睛，眼神安靜而水潤，它會在人的身邊穿行，但更多時候是缩在固定的角落裡觀察周圍，不帶攻擊性也不親近人。那種姿態偶爾會讓他聯想到身旁的少年——就是、就是那種……腦筋直線的青年思考到這邊基本就卡住了。

他突然朝里歐張開雙臂，以對方的臀部為支點把那纖細身軀整個托起，因為體格和體能的關係這動作並不費力。

而對此多少習慣了的少年並不驚詫，抬起手臂環住他的肩膀，還冒著水汽的額頭抵住對方，疑惑地問：「怎麼了，露出這種表情。」

加洛只是努了努下巴，沒有回答。

里歐蜷起腿，在對方有力的懷抱裡稍稍調整了位置，摸了摸青年神氣耀眼的藍色頭髮，接著碰觸他的臉頰和下巴。四目相對時，眼神不自覺地染上許多溫暖和眷戀。

「擔心我也會突然消失不見了嗎？」少年的嘴角上揚。

「不完全是那樣……」加洛頓了頓，懊惱地改口，「可能是吧。」

「加洛.提莫斯你啊……真是個笨蛋，」里歐這樣說著，雙手抱緊了他的臂膀，腦袋靠在他的脖頸旁，呼吸輕輕貼在他的皮膚上，「也許它已經找到想去的地方了呢。」

「……這樣啊。」

「嗯。」少年閉上眼睛，輕輕蹭了蹭他的脖頸。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 事後發現是雷米副隊長發揮強大搜索能力，在社交媒體上找到了白貓主人（笑）
> 
> 2\. 不自覺流露出獨占欲和執拗的加洛.提莫斯，我喜歡（認真）
> 
> ＞＞關聯前作：[【GaloLio】《光與浮塵／Light Me Up》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311)（本篇後一年，Lio剛加入烈焰救火隊的故事。）


End file.
